


Say It

by g0bliin



Series: Guzma & Moon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Fingering Under Panties, Light BDSM, One Shot, Panties, Vaginal Fingering, good old fashion smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: Shameless Guzma and Moon lemon with BDSM undertones.





	Say It

* * *

Moon let out a desperate gasp, her nails digging into Guzma’s thigh. “Sir! If you don’t - _nngh_...”

“If I don’t do _what?_ ” His fingers suddenly stopped, his thumb resting on her clit. “You gotta say it for me, Moonie.” His lips grazed the lobe of her ear, nipping it.

She let out a desperate mewl at the sudden lack of touch as she squirmed in his lap. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her panties were beyond damp. She would have taken them off earlier, but Guzma insisted that she keep them on.

Hands gripped her chin, and she was forced to look him in the eye.

“What do you need to say, Moonie?” His tone leaked dominance, knowing that she was exactly where he wanted her to be.

Before she could open her mouth, his thumb swirled around her clit, a torturous encouragement for her to say the right words. Another moan escaped her lips.

“You’re...you’re gonna make me cum...” Moon whispered. Speaking had become a hard task, her mind too hazy to form a coherent thought.

“Is that a bad thing?” He slipped a finger in her cunt.

“N-no, sir.”

“You do want to cum, right Moonie?” Another finger was slipped in.

“Please, sir.”

“Then I’ll _fucking_ make you cum.”

A low chuckle filled her with pleasant dread, knowing that this would only be the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone literally an hour ago.
> 
> Inspired by @lolisuzuki's artwork.


End file.
